Through Fire and Flames
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Lily Kenneth was a normal girl except for the fact that, she was a half blood. Her life was pretty normal for a half blood anyways, everyone in the camp always thought of her as the weakling and small child, but that did not broke her optimism. But what happens when she receives her first quest, will she be the weakling again or will she break out of her shell? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson series, Rick Riodan does. I hope you enjoy my story; it is a plot bunny which would not leave me alone. Plus Hestia is my one of my favorite Olympian. I own the plot and all my OCs BUT I do not own any characters or Plot made by Rick Riodan.

_Summary:_ Lily Kenneth was a normal girl except for the fact that, she was a half blood. Her life was pretty normal for a half blood, everyone in the camp always thought of her as the weakling and small child, but that did not broke her optimism. But what happens when she receives her first quest, will she be the weakling again or will she break out of her shell? Read to find out.

**Through the fire and flames**

**By NikkiGilbert180**

_**Ch-1 Hearth's woes**_

Being a Maiden goddess, children was never an option. But how Hestia wished that she hadn't made the oath just to get the honor of becoming a mother. Also, the fact that Hestia envied other virgin goddess', yes they made an oath but they had found out a way to motherhood.

Athena with her discovery made kids with mind not body and Artemis has her huntress', so where did it leave Hestia? No where, yes Hestia didn't have any recognisation in Olympus but not being able to be a mother is whole different issue. While on a stroll outside the Olympus, Hestia came across a mother bear and baby bear, they were oblivious to the godling company they had acquired.

Hestia smiled at they mother bear and child bear, it seemed that even fates were taunting Hestia. The love between the bears was almost making Hestia anxious for her own child. But of course, it was not possible until she broke her oath; Hestia smiled sadly once again the duo and turned her way back to Olympus.

As Hestia entered the throne room, she noticed that Apollo was getting yelled by Artemis, about how she was the older twin; Hence she was older and not to call her 'sis', Hermes was, what seemed like running for his life godly life from Aphrodite, apparently he had stolen her mirror. And Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were arguing about who had better domain and power. Hera was yelling at Ares and Hephaestus about being better sons while Dionysus flipped through his magazines purely bored of this. While Demeter rambled about how everyone just needs more 'cereal.' Hestia looked around the Throne room and merely smiled and thought, 'Home sweet home' as she took her throne which was situated at the farther corner of the room. There she sat serenely not letting her family arguments affect. Everything was like usual, her family was arguing against each other.

"Do not call me 'sis' nor call me 'Arty', Apollo!" came Artemis' loud voice from her throne, obviously she was arguing with Apollo once again, "How many millenniums do I have to remind you this?"

But before Apollo could reply, his eyes rolled back and for once Olympus fell silent, and his whole body became limp as his mouth moved on his own:

"_Two Children of Hearth  
must be born,  
one destined to help Prophecy child before the future's torn,  
while other is destined to destroy all gods  
They must be with hearth for three years,  
before they join their peers  
One child would destroy it's own shadow  
She would remain Hollow,  
Though her sacrifice must be remembered  
And her memories will always be shimmered"_

"What is the meaning of this?!" Artemis screeched, "Hestia is supposed to be a **maiden goddess**, she shouldn't have any child!"

"Artemis," Athena said coolly and calmly,"You are ignoring the fact that the prophecy said that, her children must be born from her domain, her hearth." That made Artemis' screeching stop.

There was absolute awkward silence until Apollo broke it, "Did I prophesied something important? Because usually important means dangerous and our kind of dangerous involve giants and titans not getting blown up by the enemy." Hermes walked towards him and repeated the Prophecy.

Apollo's eyes widen by hearing the prophecy, "I swear by my haikus, I never…." He trailed.

But Hestia was not thinking anything about the prophecy, she was thinking about her children, **her own children. **She would be mother, finally. Hestia was too busy to think anything rationally. She didn't even notice her family arguing, yet again.

"I don't think that it is a good idea" Poseidon spoke up from his throne, "The prophecy said that one child must be on enemy's side while another must be our side, if that one child is stronger than our side's one than, it is not safe for us."

"But Uncle Poseidon!" complained Apollo, and for the first time in eons he sounded very serious, "We must no tamper with Prophecies; they find their way back one way or other. They are bound to happen"

"Apollo is right." Athena said in her rational voice, "Prophecies must not be tampered, there is going to be two children of hearth, one way or another. I suggest we all vote."

Every god and goddess nodded in reply, and then Zeus spoke, "Hestia, you must not vote. Since you are going to be the mother. Your decision would be biased."

Without any hesitation, she replied. She herself knew that her decision would be biased.

"All in favor of Hestia's children raise their hand." Hera, Zeus, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and surprisingly Dionysus raised their hand.

"All not in favor of Hestia's children, raise their hand." Ares, Hades and Poseidon, both shot her guilty looks as they, raised their hand.

"Many gods and goddess' are in favor of Hestia's Children, Hence the children should be born and prophecy should be obeyed. Argument dismissed." Zeus said, as many gods started to teleport in their way and temples.

Hestia turned around and left Olympus, She couldn't believe, she would be a mother. Her wish from eon back would be fulfilled in mere few days. She glanced back at Olympus once again before dissolving herself into flames.

After reaching her small yet cozy temples, she paced back and front in her throne room, thinking about what has happened in past few days. Finally, Hestia thought this was not any time to brood over what had happened.

She walked towards her hearth and started making her children. One Protector of Child of Prophecy. Another Destroyer of Olympus. Hopefully, she would be able to save her both children in time. She was goddess of home and hearth after all. She would not let one of them turn bad, she would try her best.

* * *

**Read and Review guys! Tell me how was it should I continue or should I not? After all this is a plot bunny, also this would make me happy and get you blue cookie (::) Also, Happy New year.**

**XoXo NikkiGilbert180**


End file.
